Beso Indirecto
by Nikiitah
Summary: Cuando se disponía a entregar un libro que le prestaron, Camus escucha accidentalmente una discusión entre Saga y Kanon, donde el primero le recamaba al menor sobre el bes indirecto que le dio a cierto arquero.


_**Beso Indirecto**_

 **Título:** Beso Indirecto

 **Resumen:** Cuando se disponía a entregar un libro que le prestaron, Camus escucha accidentalmente una discusión entre Saga y Kanon, donde el primero le recamaba al menor sobre el bes indirecto que le dio a cierto espectro.

 **Clasificación:** G

 **Advertencias:** Incesto

 **Tipo:** Romance—Humor

 **Pareja Principal:** MiloxCamus

 **Parejas secundarias:** SagaxKanon

 **Personajes:** Camus, Milo, Saga, Kanon, Aioros

 **Autor:** Nikiitah

 **Traductor:** -

 **Beta:** -

 **Razón:** Hace tiempo que no publicaba aquí :)

 **Dedicatoria:** A todas las personas que le gusten esta pareja :3

 **Comentarios adicionales:** Este fic surgió cuando en una anime mencionaron los besos indirectos (justamente la protagonista bebía una botella de agua xD y el chico iba a beberlo sin limpiar y ella dijo: ¡Un Beso Indirecto!), también en un dou que estaba leyendo y dije: El universo quiere que escriba sobre besos indirectos XD Aunque sinceramente, traté de ponerle un poco de humor (no soy buena en ello u3u) pero aun así siento que algo le faltaba -3-

En fin, gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer y no olviden dejarme un reviews para saber si les gustó o no. _**SOLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS.**_

Se despide Nikiitah.

 **Estado:** Completo — Capítulo único.

 **Nº de Palabras:** 1,127 (según Word)

 **Última actualización:** 08/07/2015

 _ **Beso Indirecto**_

One-Shot

— ¡Ya deja de hacer drama!

— ¡Entonces deja de darle un beso!

—No le he dado ningún puto beso ¡Joder Kanon! Deja tus celos.

Camus, futuro caballero de Acuario, siempre se consideró el caballero dorado más inteligente del santuario, su habilidad de comprender las cosas más complicadas para un adulto le orgullecía, para sus siete años ese era un gran motivo, y era por eso que no entendía porque ahora, frente a sus ojos, los gemelos Saga y Kanon se encontraban peleando por algo que, para él, no tenía sentido. Y es que, el nuevo problema que había surgido desde hace una hora, fue, según palabras de Kanon, el beso indirecto que su hermano se dio con el joven caballero de Sagitario. Camus apretó con más fuerza el libro que tenía en sus bracitos y se acercó a ambos que no se habían percatado de su presencia.

—Saga… —llamó tímidamente, más ambos mayores no le escucharon por los gritos que se lanzaban— Saga… —volvió a llamar esta vez alzando más la voz, pero al ver que n le escuchaban, decidió tomar aire y gritar— ¡Saga!

—Oh, perdona Camus ¿Qué ocurre? —dijo el gemelo mayor apenado por haberlo ignorado.

—Te busque a tu templo para devolverte el libro, pero no te encontré… —al ver el entrecejo fruncido de Kanon y sus mejillas ligeramente infladas miró a Saga interrogante.

—Kanon solo hace un berrinche.

— ¡No es un berrinche! —rugió Kanon asustando un poco a Camus, se acercó al pequeño francés y se agachó a su altura— Escucha Camus, esto es un consejo que te voy a dar, y tal vez el último. —el menor lo miró atento asintiendo suavemente— Nunca, ¡JAMÁS! Permitas que Milo tome de la botella de otra persona, o nunca permitas que él le dé una botella a otra persona que no seas tú. Porque eso significa que le está dando un beso. —al terminar de decir eso Saga se dio un golpe en la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— ¡Kanon! No le des un consejo tan malo a Camus —se agachó hasta quedar en la misma altura que Camus y movió su cabeza negando las palabras de su hermano— Ignora a Kanon, como te dije, solo está haciendo su berrinche.

Camus decidió que era momento de irse, y a pesar de creer en las palabras de Saga, algo le inquietaba. Las palabras de Kanon aun resonaban en su pequeña cabecita, y es que… había visto a Milo darles de su botella de agua a varios de los aprendices, ¿acaso eso significaba que Milo les dio a todos ellos un beso? Solo al pensarlo hizo que se enojara, y sintiera un fuerte dolor en su corazón. Sus ojos violetas empezaron a anegarse de lágrimas y caminó con más velocidad hacia el coliseo, donde todos ya estaban reunidos. En el camino su cabecita pensaba en miles de cosas ¿Milo sabría que estaba besando a todo el mundo? Intentó recordar todas aquellas veces que Milo había dado de beber de su botella de agua a sus compañeros. De repente se dio cuenta de algo… a él jamás le dio un beso. Apretando sus puños contra sus piernas empezó a correr.

Jamás creyó tener esa clase de sentimientos, es decir… Milo era su mejor amigo, entonces ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto el que no lo haya besado? Miraba a su alrededor intentando localizar los cabellos semiondulados de Milo. Éste se encontraba charlando animadamente con Mu y Shaka, aunque el rubio parecía que no les escuchaba. Respirando profundamente, se acercó decidido hacia donde estaba su amigo.

— ¡Milo! —habló con voz firme atrayendo la atención del resto. El aludido giró su cabeza y le sonrió entusiasmado.

— ¡Camus! Creí que tendría que ir por ti a las doce casas ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? —sin responder al interrogatorio de su amigo, Camus se acercó arrebatándole la botella de agua que traía en sus manos. Lo había visto beber antes de llegar hasta ahí, así que, armándose de valor y con los nerviosismo a flor de piel, se bebió todo el líquido y lo miró fijamente, manteniendo su rostro aun serio. — ¿Camus?

— ¡A partir de ahora no quiero que les des a nadie más tu botella de agua! ¿Entendiste? —Milo parpadeó un par de veces confundido y sonrió con alegría moviendo su cabeza rápidamente.

— ¡Sí! —los demás aprendices no entendían que había pasado y a que se refería Camus con respecto a la botella de agua, pero decidieron no darle importancia al asunto, ese par siempre fueron muy unidos que solo ellos hablaban su mismo idioma.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —susurró Saga que recién llegaba, Aioros que había presenciado la pequeña escena de ambos niños, sonrió divertido.

—Camus marcó su territorio. —Saga lo miró sin entender que trataba de decir su amigo castaño. Aioros señaló hacia la botella vacía y lo comprendió— Aunque al parecer Kanon también lo hizo… deberías taparte esos chupetones Saga.

— ¡Cállate Aioros! —gruñó al escuchar las carcajadas de Aioros, intentó tapar lo mejor que podía las marcas, ya se encargaría de darle una lección a su hermanito.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Mmm —Milo miró con curiosidad como Camus bebía de aquella botella de agua, su mente empezaba a retroceder varios años atrás, donde aún eran dos aprendices. Algo parecido había ocurrido. Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa apareció, atrayendo la atención de Camus.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó. Milo negó con la cabeza y sonrió más.

—Solo recordaba algo… ¿nos vamos?

— ¡Sí!

—Por cierto Camus… —Camus lo miró, esperando a que continuara— Ese día… ¿Por qué bebiste toda el agua de mi botella?

— ¿Ah? —susurró parpadeando un par de veces sin comprender a que se refería. Pero un recuerdo lejano, donde un pequeño niño de cabellos azul-turquesa había bebido, en un arrebato, de la misma botella apareció. Sus mejillas pálidas empezaron a enrojecer al recordar el motivo, y más cuando el griego empezó a beber de la misma botella que él ¿Por qué Milo justamente recordaba eso? — Bueno… yo…

— ¡Ey, chicos! —llamó Kanon con una sonrisa atrayendo la atención de los más jóvenes.

— ¡Hola Kanon! —saludó Milo con una sonrisa, Camus solo se limitó a asentir.

—He estado haciendo los encargos que mi malvado hermano me obligó a hacer y muero de calor —se quejó— ¿Me invitas algo de agua Milo?

—Clar…

— ¡No! —gritó Camus, sobresaltando a ambos. Milo no entendía que le había pasado hasta que Kanon empezó a reír a carcajadas.

—Ok, ok, veo que al final seguiste mi consejo ¡Bien hecho Camus! —Miró su reloj y empezó a caminar— Los veo en las doce casas. Adiós. —se despidió sin voltear, alzando solamente la mano.

— ¿Camus…? —Milo volteó intentando descifrar que había pasado, más Camus empezó a caminar con más rapidez. — ¡Camus! ¡Camus! —Gritó intentando alcanzarlo— ¡Camus de Acuario detente ahora!

 _ **~o~**_ _ **FIN**_ _ **~o~**_


End file.
